


Possibilities

by phooweep



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Everything Hurts, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phooweep/pseuds/phooweep
Summary: In a perfect world, Jack leaps and she catches him with open arms.





	

In a perfect world, Jack leaps and she catches him with open arms.

Well, actually, in a _perfect_ world, when Amanda Clarke returns to New York she does it in search of her future, not retribution for her past. Sometimes she imagines herself throwing everything aside that first time Sammy runs up to her, saying, “Oh my god, Jack Porter,” letting herself be that girl who loves and is loved.

Or when Jack said, “Something pulling you forward and – and surrounding you, at the same time,” she had said, “I know, I _know_ , because I know you, and I’ve loved you for a lifetime already,” instead of _I’m sorry_. In that world, she laughs with delight, takes off her shoes so she and Jack can walk the beach while pretending to watch the fireworks but mostly watching each other. They steal kisses in the sand until it is far too late, and she insists he stay the night at the beach house. She tells him, _I’m Amanda, I was so afraid to tell you, I wanted to avenge my father but you – you reminded me what goodness is_ , and he understands. She cries, but it’s catharsis, Jack running his fingers through her hair and murmuring quite comforts and crying, too, because they finally found each other.

_Or_ , and now this is just her torturing herself for fun, she walks into the bar the next day and says, _It’s over with Daniel, I couldn’t continue with him knowing you_ , and Jack laughs until it mixes with tears. And for a glorious moment it all drifts away, the debt, the hole his father left, Declan’s future, because of course she loves him too. How could he doubt it? They kiss in the middle of the bar, to a chorus of hoots and hollers and shouts to get a room, and to uproarious shouting they go upstairs but they just talk. At first. Everything is forgiven.

All these branching paths.

But here’s the thing: Jack was never supposed to be there. And Emily’s plan stopped at the exact moment that the people that took part in the scheme to bring down her father were themselves brought down. Sometimes she wanted to give it all up again, to let go, but some courses cannot be changed. She’d accepted that a long time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this while rewatching revenge for like the third time (still pissed about many things re: revenge but w/e) and i just. she has so many chances. THEY END UP TOGETHER ANYWAY. //still angry
> 
> like, the part where she walks in and gives him that compass and is like "let's be friends" and his face is like "i want to die" just kills me every time? nolan "idiot" ross telling him that he should totally go for it? first season just destroys me
> 
> anyway i think i'm done with revenge for a while (moved on to greener pastures) so might as well post this


End file.
